Hallowed Hearts
by wind swordsman
Summary: Before Riku and Sora can take their Mark of Mastery Exam, they, alongside their friends, must ensure the protection of the 'Hart'. A power beyond understanding that brings people from non-existance with a makeshift heart. Xehanort's followers seek this power to speed the rate of his revival. Where is this power held? Who seeks to use it for tyranny? And why is there candy wrappers?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here we go. I hope some of you can like this, or at least like it enough not to flame.

* * *

A mural is something that embodies the heart. Its like your heart takes form as a portrait. For this guy, its an annoyance. On this mural, a boy wore a long black robe with the hood on. A conversation was taking place between he and another boy.

"So what? Are you stalking me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not gay."

"I told you countless times that I am not stalking you. Obviously something is a bit off. These are dreams. How do I know your not just some random person I dreamt up?"

" Dreaming of dudes? Even though your just some figment of my imagination, I never thought you were acting on the bromance thing Sora."

Soar waved his hands in objection to this comment. "N-no way! Nothing like that! I'm just as confused as you are."

The hooded boy sat with his legs crossed and Sora did as well. The boy took a look around and said, " Seeing as how there was no dinner or movie in the little 'date', why the self-portrait? Kind of narcissistic of you."

" I think we should talk about the matter at hand. Believe it or not, there are more worlds other than yours."

" Are you chasing the purple dragon Sora? We have people to help you with your problem. Besides, this is my dream. I'm only hearing what I want you to tell me."

Sora stood up and put his hands behind his head. " You should come with me. From what you tell me, it seems like you can use a few friends. I'm positive mine will like meeting you."

"Nah I'm cool. I prefer to be by myself. I mean it man. Bromance. Get a girl." He accepted his hand and Sora pulled him up. The boy removed his hood revealing long black hair.

" I suppose meeting new people isn't bad. Dreams are better than reality, I say. Well. I'll catch you later man. I have a Muse concert to attend. It's a dream, but I think I should have a little something on my birthday."

The black haired boy turned to leave, but Sora stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

" Before you leave, what's your name? It's been a week and you never told me."

" I thought you would know since your in my mind. But then again you look like a ditz. My name is….."

* * *

" Sora. Wake up lazy bum! Today is the day we leave!"

" Um….. Kairi? Is it necessary to shake him from sleep like that. It could give him a migraine."

Kairi stop her accidental attempt to murder the brunette in his sleep and turned to her honey blonde counter-part. Sora awoke quickly stood on both feet. " Geez Kairi! What's the big deal?" Kairi gave an apologizing smile. Sora looked at the girls with his trademark grin and said, " Where's Riku? We have to be ready for when we leave."

" What do you think he's doing numbnuts?"

The trio turned to see a Sora look-a-like walking towards them carrying two duffle bags. "And by the way, next time don't forget to get YOUR belongings." Sora rubbed the back of his head and the girls giggled. Roxas dropped the duffle bags on the soft sand and took a seat between them. Sora did as well. Kairi and Namine sat on their knees due to the fact they were wearing their dresses. They all looked at the sun in awe. Its shine reflecting on the everlasting ocean. Sora's attention turned to the distant sound of squeaking wood. Then a crash followed the noise. Startled, the group turned to the small dock that held their paddle boats and saw that most of it had collapsed. Out from the rubble came a shine of silver as well as a pair of blue eyes. They didn't look glad.

" SORA! I thought you and Roxas said you were going to fix this because you were worried this very situation would occur!"

" Sorry Riku!", Sora replied, " but we got distracted before we had the chance to." Kairi then stood and brushed the sand from her dress. " When was this Sora? Just the other day you tried getting fruit from a tree. Then one thing led to another and the tree ended up winning." Sora crossed his arms and mumbled something about it 'being a tie'.

Riku squeezed the last bit of water from his pants and picked up a duffle bag. He went and put it along with the other two. He let out a sigh and looked up at the passing clouds. He faced the group and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a ball colliding with his head. Riku, now in a very bad mood, looked around for the source. He picked the ball up and kicked it at a figure running in their direction. The ball smacked the figure square in the face and fell on its back. Sora, Kairi, and their nobody counter-parts ran to the figure. Riku took his sweet time catching up with them.

Sora was the first to get to the figure, and discovered it wasn't so mysterious. " Waka? You okay? You know, besides the ball-to-chin connection."

Waka sat up and rubbed his face. " Not really no. A bit dizzy, but I'm cool." He wobbled a bit getting to his feet. He stared at Riku for a bit and then saw the destroyed dock. He then turned his attention to Sora. " You and Roxas said you were going to fix that, ya? Why is it all broken man?"

"It was a tie!", exclaimed Sora. The bunch stared at Sora. They shrugged it off as an angered Riku joined them. " What's the deal with me having bad luck? And where's the others?" As if on cue, two other people ran to join the group. One with brown hair that curved at the ends, and a blonde with some of his chest showing. " We came to see you guys off. It'll be kinda quiet when you….….Hey Waka! Why is your face all red?"

Waka crouched down and held the back of his head out of embarrassment. " Anyway, we also wanted to see that gummi ship you guys were talking about! Is it chewy?"

The silence from Tidus's previous statement was filled with odd looks. Sora scratched his head and broke the momentary silence. "To be honest I thought it was a kind of treat too."

Everyone besides the too sweat dropped at the two. Selphie clapped her hands together and got the groups attention. " Anyway, we wanted to wish you safe travels. I would've got a basket for you guys, but I cant find my munny pouch." Tidus looked back and forth with his eyes. Selphie noticed that he tensed up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He began to shake at the contact. " Tidus whats the matter? Do you know who took m-" She was cut off by Tidus as he ran at full speed away from the group. A life-sized Tidus outline was all that remained. " I'm sorry Selphie! I was just REALLY thirsty! When you asked me to hold your purse I just couldn't help myself! Please forgive me!"

" You spent my allowance on drinks!" Selphie yelled as he ran to the other side of the island. Kairi placed a comforting hand on her arm. She was also restraining her from killing the blond boy. Selphie looked at her with a cheery smile. For unexplainable reasons, this creeped Kairi out. " Dearest Kairi. I'm not going to do anything. Just going to relax by the radiant sun and the gloriously shining sea." Selphie was giving a somewhat doll like smile. Still with no movement. Not even her breathing could be heard. Kairi slowly released her grip on the crazed brunette. Mostly out of fear of what could happen if she had kept her hand on Selphie.

As soon as kairi's hand was back at her side, Selphie started to sprint in the direction Tidus ran. The group watched as Selphie attempted to chase down Tidus while she gave a loud war cry. Riku crossed his arms and stared into the sky. " Why is this day getting increasingly weird? Can it even GET more ridiculous?"

" Actually…I had another dream about that guy."

Everybody turned to look at Sora, interested by what he just said. Riku took a step toward him. " What did he say? Did he do something? Did you fight each other?"

Sora shook his head no and said, " If you mean concerts, cringed at the offers to hang out with us, and the smart ass remarks, then yes." Roxas then spoke up. " But this cant be the guy the King AND Yen Sid mentioned. He seems so…so…"

" Wild? Crazy? Fun-loving? Witty? Has a big love for co-" Namine was silenced by Roxas putting a hand over her mouth. " Namine! I didn't think you would say such a thing!" Namine pinched his side and Roxas pulled his hand back. " I'll have you know I was going to say concerts! I don't use such language anyway." Roxas scratched the back of his head with a blush of embarrassment on his face. " S-sorry about that Namine. I thought you were going to say…"

* * *

" Cox! Get your ass in here right now!" screamed a very mad red head. A man with an officer's hat came stumbling through the door to her office. She gripped the space between her eyes with her thumb and index finger. The man struggled to his feet and looked at the woman. " Y-y-yes sergeant?" The sergeant pointed to a boy inside of a room with his head on a table. " He seems to be asleep ma'am." She gave the man a death glare and said, " Correct. And what was this boy brought in for?"

" Questioning ma'am."

" Is this kid being questioned at the moment?" She then clenched her fist, signaling the man to go wake the boy. The man walked, well, sprinted to the room. Upon opening the door, the sound of light breathing could be heard. The man made his way to the table and slammed his open palm on the table. The boy's head shot up with a swaying motion of his hair. It almost reached his shoulders. The boy looked at the man with half moon eyes. The forced of the glare, however, was still intense. " Hey Coxsmith. Do me a solid. Get me my stuff will ya?" The man, apparently known as Coxsmith, was just staring at the boy. He was one of the officers who brought the kid to the station, but he didn't really catch a good look at him. His hair was a dark black. Nearly a dark blue. He had on a necklace that seemed to be a heart. His eyes were a light brown. And he had a toothy grin, showing off his pearly whites despite his addiction. Cox gave a defeated sigh and walked back out the room.

The boy watched the door close slowly. His mind was all mixed up and he didn't know what to do. He was never really fond of his town. Nova City wasn't an adventurous town, but he was fond of one of the laws they had. If you had no parents, an orphanage was optional. He had no parents, but for the first seven years of his childhood he grew up in an orphanage. He was just enjoying himself after a hard school day's work, then police come to his house and arrest him. He was angry because he could be laying in his bed, listening to his tunes, drifting onto the napping train. But fate had other plans for him. Fate or whatever cosmic force was at large here. Cox came back with a small black pouch. Wrapped around the opening was a golden string. Usually policemen in this city never met the demands of criminals, but there were differences here. Firstly: there was a 15 year old in the questioning room. Secondly: he didn't do anything against the law. But it was mandatory at least once a year for all children without parents. He tossed the bag to the boy, who caught it without with an open hand, and Cox took a seat across from him. He raised a clipboard and look at the boy's paperwork. It resembled what an adult had to do. Confirming the date of their birth, confirming they lived in the city their whole life, addresses, and size of the rooms.

" Ok, everything seems to check out just fine. But we need your full name on these documents. Honestly, I cant even tell if its your first or last name."

The boy was untangling the string to his pouch. Cox saw this and face palmed. "_Damn kid. The home we give him, the money we give him for bills! I hate this place! These brats just abuse our hospitality! Why did our beloved and wonderful mayor ever pass such a law?"_

" About damn time!" Cox removed his hand from his face and glanced at the boy. He slowly opened the pouch and reached inside with his fingers. He removed his hand from the inside of the bag. The stressed out officer count believe what he had pulled from his pouch. " You had me get into an argument with a superior officer just so you can eats some goddamn candy?"

"It's a lollypop I'll have you know 'officer'! And its cotton candy flavored." Cox glared at the boy. Now very close to striking such an aggravating young man. But if he did, he knew he would suffer consequences. He took a deep breath and said, " If you would just sign the rest of these forms, and by that I mean the rest of your name, you will be free to leave."

" I keep telling you fools that that's my name. It's all I have. Its all I've ever been called. And besides the point, I have a legal way out of this."

" How so young sir?"

" Elementary my dear Coxsmith!", _That's not my name!,_ " In fact, the way out is in plain sight! I say that because it is in plain sight! It's in that book over there." the boy pointed to a small table with a lamp and a stack of magazines. Besides the stack was a thick, hardback book. It read _Nova City: Justified Law._ " It states that lone-life civilians, such as myself, name themselves whatever they please. No matter how ridiculous or long."

By now, the officer was hitting himself with his clipboard. This earned snickers from the black-haired boy. With a loud sigh, and a couple of red marks from personal infliction, Cox said, " Very well. Head to the front desk to collect your things. And from all of us at NCPD, have a glorious day err…Gray."

The boy named Gray attached the pouch to his side and exited the room. The over-worked officer let his head fall limp on to the table with a loud thud.

Gray put an arm on the top of a marble desk and waited for someone to come. He stared out a nearby window as if he were entranced. _" It's been a long day. I just want to be in my bed and sleep. If I do so with no success, I'll have to run into a wall and knock myself out…again. Why does today suck? My week has been absolutely awful. I can't even be free in my dreams because of some damn bromantic coco-spike having punk! _" Excuse me." _Maybe I should just go up for adoption. At least I can have people to do this stuff for me. _" Pardon me. Sir?" _No! What in Sam's hell am I talking about! I do not need parents to survive!_

Gray's mental rant was cut short due to the deafening screeching of a blow horn. After the sound ceased, Gray look over the counter to see a rather tiny woman with a blow horn in hand. " Hello sir. How may I help you?"

" What the hell lady! I almost lost my hearing! Give me a heads up will ya!" said Grey with flames in his eyes. " Well no disrespect sir, but if I tried to give you such a warning, then I wouldn't have to blow the horn. So I will say again, how may I help you?"

" I'm here to get my things. Maybe under Grey?" The woman went to a room behind her and came out a few seconds later. " I found something under 'annoying one name having boy'. Would you be such a person?" He lazily nodded his head. The small woman opened a box and pulled out the contents. " Lets see here. Officer Cox gave you your pouch. One mp3 player. A pair of ear bud headphones. A wallet with a moth in it because you're irresponsible with your money. A black hoodie sweatshirt. And a heart necklace." Even as his belongings were being placed before him, Grey wanted that necklace. He had it since his birth, he was told. He felt naked without it. He put it around his neck quick and carefully. Afterwards, he put on his hoodie and zipped it up. Before he could grab is 'tunes', as he dubbed it, he got a face full of clipboard. Removing it from his face he took a look at the bottom of it. The woman handed him a pen and he marked an X where a signature was needed. He handed the clipboard back and in return his tunes. He walked out the police station and put the headphones in his ears. Instantly, all the sounds of the city were blocked out with rock music. He walked down the street with the words 'Freeze time for your mind' stuck in his brain.

" Everybody ready to leave?" asked Sora in an excited tone. They had been waiting on the island for about an hour. Kairi was a bit giddy, Riku kept his cool as he always did, and the nobody counter-parts seemed excited as well. They were all waiting along the shoreline for Sora's long time friends. " How are you and Namine feeling about this?" Roxas turned to Riku with a smile on his face. " We're really happy about it. Since its our first time actually going to different worlds without, you know, Xemnas and the others tailing you guys."

" Look up there" exclaimed Kairi as she pointed to the sky. Everyone looked to see the gummi ship making its way to the island's direction. As the ship slowly made its decent they made their way slowly to it. The crunch of the sand beneath it was heard pass the engines. Sora slowly made his way to the ship, and the others soon followed. As the cockpit opened, Sora moved a little faster. Two figures could be seen rising out of the ship. He walked faster. One with a knight's helmet. The other with a wizard's hat. He started jogging. They they wave over at him. He starts a full on sprint. Goofy and Donald hopped out of the Gummi ship and run towards Sora as well. They crashed into Sora, pulling him into a massive bear hug. Sora tried to wrap his arms around the both of them, but to no avail.

" It's only been a month and you guys act like you haven't seen each other in years.", said Kairi, who stood around the trio along with the others. " I can't help it. It got kinda lonely when they left. We were traveling for so long that once we split up….well you know".

Namine spoke up. " So are we all aware of what our objective is?" Sora ruffled is hair, then gripped his chin in a thinking pose. " Well, to my understanding, we're making a new friend by the looks of it."

" Yeah. Master Yen Sid said he was important. Gwarsh, do you reckon he's another keyblader?" Donald looked towards the knight with a surprised look. " Another keyblader? Maybe your right, but we shouldn't assume so quickly."

Riku, however, was a tad skeptical about this theory. " Do you have any pictures of him? Or any information about him?" Sora came out of his thinking mode and waited for someone to answer that question. Donald removed his hat and wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. " Wack! How do you stand this heat!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have put on a robe and dressed lighter."

Roxas put his hands up and said, " Excuse me, but aren't we getting a bit off topic? I mean, we should probably-"

" Ok, I'm done here! I got him!" All eyes turned to Selphie, dragging Tidus, who was hog tied. She stopped a foot or two away from the group and looked around them. " Wakka! Where are you theif!" Actually, Waka that moment was hiding in a tree. Alas, Tidus was not the only one who got a bit of Selphie's wealth. It had been a hot day, and they HAD been playing blitz ball all day. She would understand, right? " You can't hide forever! When I find you, I'm popping your blitz balls!" _I really hope she means the ones we keep in the shed!_

Roxas gestured towards the raging girl. " See what I mean? We should go." Kairi nodded in agreement. " Yeah. Today keeps getting stranger by the minute. So…shall we depart?" everyone walked towards the Gummi ship, unsure if they would all fit inside. " Chip and Dale enlarged the cockpit, so there should be enough room for everybody", said Goofy, as if reading minds. As the king's officials climbed inside, Namine started to return to her counterpart, shrouding them both with a tint of gold. Roxas frowned. _Man, I wish Namine didn't go back. I was hoping I could talk to her during the trip. Well, its not like im never gonna see….I'm not even going to finish that sentence._ he was taken out of his thoughts when Sora patted his shoulder. " You coming or what?", the brunette asked, with his usual goofy grin. Roxas complied when he jumped into the ship and took his seat. Riku leaned from his seat towards Donald, who was thinking of how to tell Sora no when he asked to drive. " So do we have a destination to this guy's world, or do we head to the castle?" Donald tapped a button on the ship's dashboard and multiple pictures popped onto the screen next to it. They were of what seemed to be a town. It was calm, people walking down clean sidewalks, and the markets and stores filled with shoppers. The homes were mostly two stories, hardly any one story homes. Donald raised a finger above his head and said, " Full speed ahead to Nova City!"

* * *

As Grey nonchalantly walked down the home district, mind focused on his tunes, he took a moment to stare at the sky. The clouds overhead grey, giving warning of a downpour. The wind mixed with cold weather and moisture. He couldn't remember a time when there wasn't warnings of rain. It was hardly ever bright and sunny. Only chilled air and dim lighting, giving the town an almost blue coloring. Grey continued his walk home, telling him self sarcastically that it was 'past his curfew'. He didn't need adoptive parents. He was already grateful that he was raised in a boarding school, had an outstanding education, got clothed, fed three squares a day, nice bed, and now he had a one person home, got weekly check for just enough to keep him fed, and all for free! He was probably the luckiest boy in the world right now.

"Get your ass back here you damn brat!" Grey was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard this remark. He looked down the sidewalk and saw a small girl running from a middle-aged man with light brown hair. Grey kept walking, but grabbed the girl as soon as she got close enough. She didn't struggle, but instead was engulfed by fear. She seemed to be absolutely terrified of this man. Grey had to find out why that was.

As the man caught up, gasping for breath, said, "Hey thanks kid. You know this brat?" The black haired boy gazed down to the girl in his grasp. She was in a long T-shirt, obviously too long for her, as it reached to her knees. Shorts with holes in them, and what rugged brown shoes. Looking back at the man, he replied, "She's my little sis. Did she do something wrong?"

The angered man straightened his posture and spat onto the pavement. "Hell yeah she did! Stole my wallet! The hell is wrong with kids now a days?"

Grey looked around the girl spotting a black leather wallet in her grasp. He grabbed it from her and she did not put up resistance. He tossed it back to the owner. "Make sure everything is accounted for too." A few seconds of fumbling threw the leather object and a nod gave Grey the ok that nothing was absent. "Thanks young man. But there should be punishment for this bullshit!"

"I assure you, she'll be taken care of." The girl looked up at him. He had just saved her, and now he was going to hurt her? "Fine. Fine. Thanks again kid.", said the man, before walking away from the two.

"And you," The child became stiff with fear as she slowly faced her supposed savior. Only to be surprised he took a knee, to even out the height difference. "What was that about? You shouldn't do a bad thing like steal. You don't strike me as a theif." The girl looked down towards her nearly destroyed shoes. "Do you have a name?"

"Tiffany! Tiff where are you!" On instinct, Grey scanned the area for the voice. A teenaged boy, perhaps around his age, running frantic on the other side of the street. Grey cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Over here!" The girl looked to their direction and began running towards them. Upon reaching the young girl, the mystery boy pulled the girl, who Grey figured was named Tiffany, into a hug that almost consumed her whole body. When he pulled away, the new boy turned to Grey, and bowed slightly. "Thank you. So much. I don't know how to repay you! I don't know what I would do if I lost my sister." This boy also wore torn clothes, and had a little dirt on his cheeks. Then, a light tingle came to the back of Grey's neck. The two glanced at the sky. The clouds were black, ready to begin their assault on the town. "You can repay me,", the rugged boy turned his gaze back to his sister's savior, "By staying at my place for the night. No way in Sam's hell your gonna walk home now. Besides, the little one is probably starving." The boy was honestly shocked. He had just met this stranger, and now he was opening up his home to them? "T-thank you." With Tiffany in the boy's arms, Grey led them down the remaining two blocks to his home.

* * *

"This is cool! It reminds me of Traverse Town! Don't you guys agree?", asked Sora as they walked through the nearly empty shopping district. Following him, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Everyone was looking through the windows of the shops, stopping for a few seconds when they found something of interest. They had taken note of the weather upon arrival and found a way to negate it. Simply, they had all gotten umbrellas at a shop on the way here. Actually, they had been given to them. For free. Maybe it handed them out to people who needed to get home. Nevertheless, they wandered the town. But stopped in their tracks when they realized something.

They were wandering.

"Ahhh! Where are we even supposed to start!" exclaimed Sora with his hands in his hair. Riku pondered this question over and over. Where did they have to start? Kairi was giggling to herself watching Sora's flailing, but noticed Riku in deep thought. Then again Riku always looked that way ever since they were kids. After a few moments, Riku said, "Well, what if it's not where, but when?" Sora stopped mid flail, standing on one leg with his arms in the air, like branches from a tree. Everyone now gave their attention to the silver haired boy. "Yen Sid and the King told us to come here, and to bring that boy to the castle. They didn't give us directions, or information on where he lives. Maybe we're suppose to wait until something happens. Like a sign or something." Sora corrected his stance and thought about what his best friend had theorized. "That could be right. But what do you think we look for?"

Roxas and Namine listened behind the lines. There was a lot of thinking going on today. After a while, they focused most of their attention on the buildings and lights. Honestly, they wanted to relax and perhaps do that together. They became real good friends, as their somebodies have with each other. They enjoyed the company they gave each other. Although, whenever they were alone, nobody was around. It was like the island was deserted. And they enjoyed every second of it. It wasn't like love or anything. They had already established that long ago. The friendship they had already was enough for them, and they weren't going to risk ruining that. At least, that's what the thought at the moment.

"Hey everybody. Me and Donald found a map of the town." said Goofy as he and the court mage returned to the group. "That's helpful, but what should we do? Also, where do we go until something happens?" asked Kairi. She made a point; A good one at that. "We could try renting a room at an Inn." said the brunette. He reached for the munny pouch on his side, opened it, and peered inside. He jumped back suddenly as something flew out. "How does a dove fit in there! Its not even possible!"

"Hey Houdini! Quiet the hell down!" said, er…screamed a man playing poker with three other men. Riku, being the mature one, said "I apologize for my friend. Please, just return to your game." The man shifted moods and gave a smirk and a nod. Riku turned to Sora and said, "Alright. Can I trust you to keep it down? I really don't want to have to put a muzzle on you." Sora gave a scouts honor sign and gave a stern face. Riku decided to take charge and said, "Well,lets go. If something does happen, we'll miss it if we're in the wrong place. So lets use that map to get a feel of this town." With no other option left, the adventurers left towards the town park. If the boy they were searching for was here, they would have to look at common places.

"Flush! And that's game gentleman." boasted a man with graying hair. "Damnit! This happened last time too!" exclaimed a man with light brown hair. "And I just got my cash back too. Ain't that a bitch?" the third man, with a skullcap, raised an eyebrow; Curious as to what the man meant. "Paul, what the hell are you talkin' about 'got back'?"

"Some poor brat stole my wallet from under my nose! But I got….shut up! She was a sneaky little rat! Anyway, some teen kid stopped her and got my stuff back. This town is getting better. I tell ya, first that kid, and then that emo looking kid just now. I'm taking solice in the fact that our next generation is gonna be mature, honest, and kicking thieves off the streets!" The fourth man, blonde hair and blue goggles, paid no mind to the conversation. "Bullshit! There goes my bet on Train's game. I'll catch you guys later, or at least after I get my shit straight." The blonde man removed himself from his chair and walked off.

"Alright. Later Damon! He should get some action. Just not a wife. I made that mistake.", as did the other men apparently, "But that's life. You guys hear about that storm?" The man with the winning hand had finished putting his money away and caught the question. "Suppose to be bat-shit crazy, ain't it? I should put my ride in my garage. I'll catch you later."

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home." said Grey sarcastically as he held the door for his guests. Tiffany had been the victim of the sandman, and feel asleep long ago. However, the boy did her share of looking around. The home was not a fashionable one, but it was simple. A couch, coffee table, television, and a loveseat, probably for relaxation. He gently set his sibling on the couch, and she immediately began to cuddle with a pillow set in the corner of the cushion. Everything else wasn't too flashy. The kitchen had a coffee maker, the fridge was cold, and the sink a glass or two in it. He retreated to the living room, and took a seat on the loveseat. He let out a sigh, and rubbed his face, attempting to rid himself of his fatigue. He doubted this stranger was giving them this for free. He might make him do hard labor. For every shower use, the lawn was cut. For every meal, the floors were spotless. For every breath of air, a sculpture was created. "So here's the deal fiddler on the roof,", said Grey as he caught the boy's attention, "I wasn't really planning on having company, so I was gonna make something really simple. So while I'm making eats, you should get situated. I have some old clothes you guys could wear. I would recommend getting rid of the ones you both have on." The older sibling took the last part into deep consideration. His sister had on a large T-shirt, shorts, and leather shoes. And he on a long-sleeved shirt, pants with holes around the legs, and an old beanie with a red skull, now maroon, inside a gear. He had lost his shoes when he went berserk trying to find his sister. He didn't care if he had to give everything he owned, which wasn't much. Grey took notice of the silence, and continued. "Anyway, I can get you two a pair of clothes. The bathroom is down the hall if you wanna clean up, which is advised, no offence."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The rugged boy, now on his feet, moved towards Grey with swift movements. "Why are you doing all this? To rub it in our faces? To show us what we cant have? What we can never have?" The boy being assaulted with questions and a tear-eyed boy kept an emotionless look on his face. "Just because we're homeless, and without parents, doesn't mean we'll accept any pity from a snobby jerk!"

"I brought you here because I'm not some greedy bastard who walks right past the well deserving. I'm not somebody who takes comfort in knowing that even though two kids are freezing to death, I'm warm by the fireplace, wrapped up in my snuggie, and sipping goddamn lemon tea! So don't you tell me what kind of person I am. I could care less what happens to me. I'd rather you have this than me. You wanna leave? Feel free to do so tomorrow. Two people freezing to death because they were kicked out by a homeowner who doesn't deserve a damn thing he has will not be on my conscience." Grey walked as if this hadn't just occurred. Both boys wished it hadn't. the boy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Maybe he did get a little jealous. He and his sister haven't had the best of luck ever since their parents passed on. Perhaps this was a blessing. A sign that their parents were still watching over them. The boy looked around when he heard a ruffling noise. His wandering eyes were locked in a trance with a similar pair of brown ones. "Big sister. What was all that noise?" The boy….girl….older sibling walked over to the younger one and ruffled her hair. "Oh me and that boy were just playing around. Try to stay awake for me Tiff. We have to get cleaned up before bed." The young girl rubbed her eyes and gave a nod. The older sibling reached for her beanie, got a firm grasp on it, and let her shoulder go limp as he pulled it off. Raven hair fell between her shoulder blades. She shook her head to make sure it all came down. "I have to go talk to him, so feel free to look around, okay?" Tiffany gave a small thumbs up, due to her small hands, and walked off. The raven haired girl went down the hall searching for the boy. She stopped when she reached a door that was about an inch open. She slowly opened the door, and saw Grey on the floor sitting in a cross-legged position. He was going through a wooden dresser. Although they had an argument, he seemed to be very calm. The girl couldn't pick up the feeling of anger or irritation from his movements. After a moment, she said, "Hey, I'm sorry for that just now. It's just that-"

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. We both needed to vent, or something like that. Just take these clothes to wash up. Towels are on the rack in the bathroom." He stood and handed the clothes to the girl and made his way to the kitchen. She looked at the pairs of clothes in her arms and realized something strange. He didn't seem to react seeing her with her hair down. People were always surprised when they found out she was actually a girl. She hid her gender very well. "By the way, what's your name?" Slightly startled, she turned around to see the boy's head in the doorway. At a 90 degree angle. "Rose. My name is Rose. Don't even think about calling me Rosie!" Grey gave a small chuckle and replied, "Suitable name I'd say.", and departed again. But then appeared again from the opposite end of the door. Which is weird since he walked to the left, and appeared on the right. "Oh and by the way. My name's Eamon. Yeah, just like, Hey mon minus the H!", then walked back to the kitchen. Rose stared where Eamon had been for a few seconds, and smiled. Maybe this was a blessing after all.

* * *

"This bed is really soft for an inn." said Sora as jumped on the bed on one end, and Riku on the other end, being lifted from his spot every few jumps from the brunette. Kairi found his funny at times when Sora was surprisingly child-like at his age. Which was all the time. She was sitting on a bed with Donald and Goofy on the edge watching a cartoon called 'House Of Mouse'. Roxas was in the bathroom assisting Namine in drying her hair. Everyone assumed they were being very delicate with the process. They've been in there for an hour. The bunch were all relaxed in the spacious room being warmed by a comfortably warm heater. They had a small balcony with a view of the now drenched city. Tall buildings illuminated through the darkness. Riku had grown sick of Sora's bouncing and stood by the window, looking for any sign of danger. After a few minutes Sora stopped bouncing and Kairi took Riku's place on the mattress.

"So Sora, what's this boy like? He must be important if we're looking for him."

"Well…..what's a word for a sarcastic guy who has a love for rock, uses the word bromance, and has a love for hoodies?"

"Shit!" exclaimed Riku. Kairi put her hands on her hips. "We may not know this boy, but that doesn't mean you can call him such a name Riku!" The silver haired keyblader shook his head and pointed out the window. "Look across the street." Sora and Kairi rushed to the window and searched for what their friend had saw. A band of small, bulky shapes with antennas.

"Heartless!" exclaimed the brunette as he bolted out of the room. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy followed suit. Namine and Roxas walked out of the bathroom only to find a deserted room.

"Hey! Where did everyone go?"

* * *

"Goodnight Rose. You and Tiff can stay for a few days if you want." whispered Eamon. Rose was tucked in the guest bed with her younger sister. She wore a shirt that had the words 'MUSE' on it with two lines on top and bottom of the word. Tiffany wore a shirt with big bold white letters that said 'Lars Ulrich, I salute you'. "I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Eamon shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Its late. Just get some sleep." Eamon flipped the light switch and the room went dark. He gently closed the door and let out a sigh as he walked down the hall. They all eat as if they hadn't in ages. For the two siblings, it probably had been. Then he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. Something came to mind. Something he really didn't want to happen. She told me that they were homeless. No parents. No where to go. Something like that doesn't get revealed that easily. Maybe she's really homeless. We have a lot of homeless people in this city. Thanks to that ass of a mayor. I don't want to, but maybe I should ask-

Eamon's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of angry rotors sped angrily overhead. He opened his door to search for the distress. The rain had lightened up, and the moisture in the air was thick. There seemed to be a helicopter heading the city park. Three by the looks of it. He reached for his black hoodie on the coat rack and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He zipped it up and was about to step outside.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to see Tiffany rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. He took a knee to reach her height. "Oh, I'm just going to see what all the noise is about. What are you doing up?"

"I had to go."

"Ah shit. You don't need help, do you? Cause I don't think I can-"

"I can do it! I'm 6 you douche-bag." Eamon was a little surprised at the small girl's choiche of words. He ruffled her hair and grinned. "I think I'm gonna like you kid. Well goodnight Tiff. I'll be back in an hour." He left out the door and looked out into the city. There was a lot of light shining at the park, so that's where he went.

_You know, thinking back, that was a really crappy start for a birthday. I never particularly liked that day at all, but it was when my view of life changed for the better._


	2. Chapter 2

**This author has no rights to this franchise. Only the OC's, and the fictional city of Nova city. No rights to music either.**

* * *

Eamon walked with little interest and came close to the park. Lights were almost blindingly shining all over. There was cop cars were littering the perimeter. Before he could cross onto the street leading to the park, he was grabbed roughly by the hood of his hoodie, and looked into fierce hazel eyes. "Aw shit…."

"It isn't safe here kid. Get moving back home." Said the red haired sergeant from earlier today. She loosened her grip on him and he dusted his clothes. "Could've just told me that. Didn't have to be so rough Red Sergeant. What's all this about?"

"Some thugs dressed in black are causing damage all over this place. Why am I even telling you? Go home and lock your doors." The woman began to push Eamon in a direction away from the scene. A barrage of gunfire filled the air, Ripping through the entire city. Both boy and officer looked in shock, fear, and horror as a giant shadow like creature rose in all its triumph. It seemed completely unaffected by the bullets piercing all over its dark body. It stretched its monstrous arms; mocking the many soldiers as they attacked. Seemingly irritated, the creature rose its right fist, and with a mighty strike, broke through the ground till its wrists were connected with it. A dark, liquid-like substance came from around its wrist and spread as the gunmen on foot retreated to higher ground. Slowly, smaller creatures emerged from the ground with yellow burning eyes and twitching antennas.

As they emerged from afar, the rose in clutters around Eamon on the Sergeant. Both looked around, back to back, and it didn't look very good for them. The older woman grabbed a walkie talkie from her utility belt and said in an angry whisper, "Cox, where the hell are you? I have a civilian with me and I'm surround. Requesting back up ASAP!"

"Shield your eyes!" At that moment a flash and a small boom covered them. Much to the duo's dismay, they didn't get the warning early enough and got caught in it. They tried to see threw the disorientation and the ringing in their ears. Eamon dropped to a knee, but quickly lost balance and fell back. "Ah man. I think I'm deaf or something."

"What? I can't hear you?" As they regained sight slowly, they saw a man with a bag hauled around his arm. And sunglasses on. At night.

Glorious.

"What the hell was that all about? I could've gone deaf! If I couldn't hear music again, you'd never walk again!" exclaimed Eamon.

"Kid's right. What were you thinking private?"

Cox raised his sunglasses and replied nervously, "That if I saved you both, I would um….get a promotion?"

The red head shook her head and grabbed the bag from him. She peeked into the bag and was shocked to find many small white balls. "What are you doing with these private? These are prohibited to those below sergeant rank."

He handed a sheet of paper to her and took the bag. Sick of being left out of the loop, Eamon snatched the bag, and took one of these orbs in his hands. "The hell are these for? Talk about weapons of minor destruction."

"These", said the private, while taking the bag from the boy, "Are an improved version of tactical devices used for blinding the enemy temporarily."

"Then why did those things disappear during the flash?"

"Well its simple kid! See the light particles-"

"I think you've said enough Private!" exclaimed the fuming red head. "This civilian is not to be informed of our equipment, motives, tactics, or anything that is called Classified. Now kid, you go home and lock your doors, and stay there until morning."

The way her eyes were fierce, and demanding, were more than enough to send Eamon in the direction of his home. "You think we should've given him some kind of protection ma'am? What if these things attack him?"

"He'll be fine. We just have to get rid of this big one and they'll probably all go away. Pass me the bag." The private did as he was told and reached for the bag behind him, but only grabbed the air. He turned around and nothing was in sight but the streets and buildings of the city.

"Um….ma'am? The bag's gone."

* * *

As Riku saved Sora from a stealthy heartless for the umpteenth time, the group all stopped to observe their surroundings. Running into the fight wasn't really like any of them to do, but seeing as they defeated Xemnas not too long ago, each of them were a bit concerned that worlds were still being attacked. Although clearing the heartless they saw would probably do the town some good, there was one small complication to what they were to do in the first place. Chasing Sora, who was chasing the heartless, ended up getting them….

"Lost! We're completely lost now!"

Yeah, thanks for interrupting. Why don't narrate from now on?

As Sora heard this remark from one of his best friends, he turned 180 to see his friends breathing deeply, catching their breath from following him. As soon as he saw them getting their second wind, the fatigue slowly came over him. He never liked when fighting the heartless, how his movements became fluid like. His keyblade, body, and mind worked on their own. Everything coming to naturally. None of it matched Sora at all. He fought to protect his friends, and those who are in need of help. He never did it for pleasure, and hoped he didn't ever happen for his enjoyment.

As he crouched down to catch his own breath, he said, "Sorry for running ahead like that. I'll just follow where ever you lead Riku."

Riku looked around, looking for landmarks, or buildings of any kind to find a more open space. He shook the idea, not wanting to open themselves up to an ambush. He then heard what seemed like loud unnaturally flashes. He looked around the corner of a nearby building and saw a boy running down the street, with a big sack hoisted on his back.

_He must be trying to get to his home. With all these heartless around he sure has been lucky not to-_

Heartless soon surrounded the boy, Riku had turned around to tell Sora and the gang to help the boy, only to find them already behind him. Unexpectedly, he bumped heads with his brunette friend, and fell on his back side. "You know, you guys are being clumsy today. More than usual at least.", said Kairi, while she and the knight and mage tried to hold back their laughs.

"I don't have time for this!" exclaimed the boy, as he reached into his bag. The group then turned the corner to rescue the boy. Before they could actually make their way to him, the boy spiked a black metallic orb. When he shielded his eyes and the orb started to shine, they followed his actions as a bright flash illuminated the street for a brief two seconds. When Sora looked, he awed in amazement as the heartless who had surrounded the boy were nothing but black, fading mists of where they were. The boy didn't seemed interested in the heartless then as he pushed his way through the black mist, some of it catching on his clothes, leaving a faint trail as he ran from the scene. Before he became out of sight, he stop and turned around to find his surroundings. Sora squinted to see what he was actually looking for. But then held a confused expression on his face as he got a good look at the boys face, before he ran down another street.

Kairi noticed her friend's facial expression, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Sora?"

"That guy. He's the boy from my dreams." He then face-palmed. Taking note that, from what he was told in his recent dream, was really bromantic. "Well, lets follow him before he gets surrounded again. Hey Dona- where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Ahyuck! Hey fellas! Me n' Donald got some drinks for the cold.", said the enthusiastic knight as he came with a tray of Styrofoam cups; steam rising from the top. They both handed them out to the group, with two cups extra. "And here's one for Namine and Rox-" The court mage stopped mid-sentence to see neither of the two there.

"Hey! Wait for us damn it!", exclaimed Roxas as he ran up to the group. He looked a bit winded, and he was carrying Namine on his back. Most of his breath lost from the distance he traveled. Namine wasn't that heavy, so he had offered his back to her, in order to clear the gap faster. Donald handed Roxas a cup carefully. Unfortunately he was uninformed as to what the cup contained. After a brief swig of the drink, he spat it out onto the pavement. His taste buds screaming in agony. He then opened his mouth to the sky in hopes of capturing rain water, and cooling his mouth down a bit.

"Did I forget to mention it's cocoa?", asked Goofy, "Sorry Roxas." Said boy gave a thumbs up as an OK. Sora pipes up loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Hey guys, I don't want to sound rude, but we should really go get him. Like now. Before we waste more time on other stuff." everybody agreed with him. It seemed like the point of this moment was fading into the mist. It was like…something out of a bad movie. Who would want to watch that?

(The whole group turns to you, and gives you a look. Sora smiles a cheesy grin, Roxas smiles with his burnt tongue hanging out, and Riku winks. _For the ladies, and certain lucky fellows_)

They all turn down the street, and followed the boys surprisingly still lingering trail, although barely noticeable in the light sprinkle of rain around them.

* * *

As Eamon continued down the street to his home, the sunglasses he wore were starting to affect his eyesight. Luckily for him it was within his sight. He slowed his pace and caught his breath. Running all the way there was difficult with all the punks in black. He walked to the door and rummaged in his pocket for his key. As he inserted the key, the door had creaked open. It was unlocked. Meaning somebody got inside. Slowly he opened the door, and called, "Hello? Is there anybodies ass I have to kick for breaking into my house? Or will I have to-"

He was unfortunately cut off by a painful blow to the shins. He fell to the floor rubbing his surviving knee bones. "AHH! My femur! Son of a damnit!" "Eamon! I'm so sorry! We just reacted. Some guys in black broke in here."

Eamon recovered from the blow to his knees and stood straight. Ignoring the stinging in his knees, he turned to the girl named Rose. "Well it's ok. Nice swing by the way." Rose laughed nervously and muttered a thanks. Behind the couch, she turned her gaze the younger sibling who had been tugging at her shirt for the past half minute. "Did I get him sis? Did I? Huh?" The older sibling quickly nodded and took the bat from Tiffany. Eamon inspected the living room. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was out of place in fact. He was first skeptical that people invaded his home and didn't take a thing. Lone wolf children such as himself were known to get paid as much as a working man. Except he got money because he was too young to work, and because he had nobody to depend on, as far as parents anyway.

"This must be the place guys. You think we should just-" The boy was cut loose from his thoughts as he heard voices outside. Eamon reached for the bat, and motioned for the girls to get back and stay silent. He then tip-toed his way behind the door. He never got visitors unexpectedly, so they were either those black things, or looters. Either way, he knew in his mind that he was gonna knock somebody out. As he saw a shadow in the doorway, he cursed under his breath, then took his chances. With a mighty downward slash, the bat cracked under coming in contact with something strong. He then took notice of a group of people. Too many for him to take by himself. Startled, he swung the bat in a sweeping motion. The blow blocked again by the same metallic object that blocked his previous one. Feeling helpless, he walked backwards into the two siblings, and held a defensive stance, blocking them. "Alright then. You jerks wanna go? I'll hit a home-run wih your heads." One of the people walked towards them, weapon in hand. Noticing the way Eamon tensed up, the person then dropped his weapon, and held his hands up in a defensive way. "It's down. We don't mean any harm to you or your sisters."

Eamon knew that in Nova City chivalry was unheard of, kindness was replaced with irresponsibility, and common sense was as rare as winning the lottery. Not very many people were saints in this place, and he wasn't going to listen to some fruit-roll up with out of the ordinary….

"Chocolate spikes for hair?" Said the protective boy. "I-it's you. Bt how are you here? Your just some bromo-sexual figment of my imagination. You're not real. I'm just going crazy."

"For the last time I like girls!" Sora exclaimed, with flailing arms. Eamon got his grip back on his bat and pointed to the door. "I don't really care if you like that silver streaker over there-'

"Hey!"

'-but I'm a forgiving person. You and your friends can take shelter here _FOR NOW. _Just don't attract attention and draw more people here. I don't have enough room for the whole damn city." the boy said with a low voice.

Sora turned back to his friends with a confused look on his face. They all really had no idea why the boy seemed to be in a panic. Of all the worlds they had traveled to, this was the only one with a city-wide panic.

"Hey! Pretty in pink! Do me a favor and close my door?" asked the boy. Kairi found it strange that she sensed no rudeness from his statement. To everyone he sure was a curious boy. Kairi shut the wooden door, noticing the scratch marks on the outer side. _Poor family. To have to defend against such violent heartless. _She locked the door on the knob and the latch just a few inches above it.

"So what's your name, if we may ask?" asked Namine.

Eamon was silent for a second. He never told much people his real name. He had to see that they were trustworthy. "Gray. My names Gray." He grabbed a few planks from the small pile he had in the corner, and went to the door to board it up it seemed. " Can't believe this is happening, really. I get two new guests, now I have the Breakfast Club in my house."

"Who?"

"I said now I have an anime club in my house. Since I told you my name you should tell me what yours are."

The brunette was the one to speak on the groups behalf. "I'm Sora. The girl dressed in pink is Kairi. The boy with silver hair is Riku, the other guy is Roxas, and the girl next to him is Namine. And these are Dona-" Sora looked around to find the court wizard and saw that he was nowhere in the room. Nor was the knight. "Um, Donald? Goofy?"

There was a knock on the door, which seemed to put a strange look on the boy boarding it up. He put down the plank in his hand and opened the door, hoping it wasn't some civilian looking for shelter. He looked on the porch to see a small duck, and a tall dog. "O….k. either the world has gone crazy, or there's something crazy in my pops."

Sora looked through the cracked door and asked, "Hey guys, what were you doing out there still?"

"Goofy had to tie his shoes."

"And what about you Donald?"

"I had to untie his fingers from the laces." the wizard replied. As he and the knight rejoined the group, the boy Grey had gone to shut the door. As the door came to a close, a strong force had burst through the door and knocked the boy onto his back.

Sora and the others became alert as multiple Shadow heartless came rushing through the entrance. The two siblings in the corner of the room screamed as Knight heartless surrounded them. The leader of the group lunged at the two, hungry for their hearts. The elder sibling tightened her brace on her sister in an effort to protect her. She awaited the attack, but she felt no strike. She felt no claws nor her blood running. Was this what death felt like?

She set her eyes on the sight in front of her. A blond boy jumped in front of the heartless. A small black mist was all that was left of the creature.

The boy the group knew as Grey rushed to the two girls. "You girls alright?" he asked in a voice; nearly sounding frantic. Rose took a deep breath and replied, "I'm fine. I'm more concerned with Tiffany. Tif are you alri-" Rose's words were cut short as she took notice of her sister's condition. She was motionless in her arms; her body had gone limp. Their blonde savior had peered over her shoulder and took a look himself. He then said, "It looks like she's sleeping. Maybe she fainted." Eamon turned his gaze towards the blond boy. He had just met these people. Why did he let them in? They could have just killed them and raided the place. But he felt no danger from them. He couldn't feel any hostility at all. This town was crawling with people you wouldn't want to see at midnight.

"_They must be from some other town. Hell, I let them in my house, and I want to know what their business is."_

* * *

_Ok If anybody does see this, how about a little constructive criticism?_


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the saddle for the first time in nearly 2 months. I figure I at least finish what I started before Kingdom Hearts 3 becomes way better than this story. Well the games are already better than this, but you get the idea. Well anyways, sorry for the delay to the one person who reads my story. And everybody who wants me to stop can put an egg in their pants and walk off.

...I think I got that wrong. Anyway, let's go.

_"They must be from some other town. Hell, I let them in my house, and I want to know what their business is."_

"Ok fools. Listen up!"

The group of new guests turned to Eamon. When they all set their gaze on him, he continued. "Ok, there are obviously some kind of explanation for all this stuff going on. Guess what? You guys are gonna explain, before I give Coco-spike and silver treads there a haircut. I know I said you can take shelter here, but maybe I was too impulsive. If you guys are gonna stay here, you're all sleeping in the living room where I….can keep…"

He stopped. He felt hollow for some reason. An empty feeling in his chest. He had eaten dinner with the sisters about 2 hours ago, so he couldn't be hungry. "Pardon me for a second." He rushed out of the room not caring about the curious and confused eyes following him. He quickly opened the door to the bathroom. And closed it just as fast. He peered into the mirror, and inspected himself. His eyes had dark circles around them due to lack of sleep, he felt hot but no sweat soiled his brow. His vision was blurred, or at least it had to be. Upon closer inspection he saw that his left eye had gone to a maroon color. He came to the conclusion that he was delusional. It was obvious he wasn't smiling, but his reflection showed a nearly wicked smile.

He shrugged it off and reached for the bathroom door.

"Hey, get back here kid."

He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source of the sound. "_Well is was obviously one of the people outside, or probably in my-"_

"It wasn't one of those dolts in your house, OR in your head. Look in the mirror moron."

Eamon was skeptical as to he was hearing voices in his head, like any old loon in the bad parts of the city. Just downright insane in the membrane, or if there was something in the food that caused him loose all reasoning in his mind. He hoped for the second choice. He concentrated on his reflection in the mirror once more, searching for some sign that he was ill. Any sign at all. His tongue was it's normal pinkish color, his eyes weren't hazy, or red from an allergy. But they were still that dark red color, rather than his brown. He thought that maybe if he-

"Can I stop playing 'Seymour Says'? I hate to mimic."

The boy quickly jumped back from the mirror and landed on the toilet seat. He was glad he never left the seat up like most people would. But what he was most concerned with…was why his reflection spoke. He didn't say a word himself. But he heard his voice, he saw his mouth move, and he was silent the whole time. He looked cautiously to the mirror again. The false Eamon was showing that wicked grin again. Blood-ish red eyes replaced his brown ones. The sight of this person made him tense. The real Eamon questioned himself.

Was this a hallucination? Or a Demon?

"Yeah. I did the cliché talking reflection bit. And you know what? That wasn't bad at all. What do you think kid?"

"Well…..I think I hit my head at the station, and I'm paying for it now."

His reflection chuckled; amused that the boy had no idea what he was, or the situation. He finally Came to the conclusion that both were the answer.

The confused boy stared at the mirror. He wasn't sure if he could call it a mirror. It felt more like a window. It was an open window on the side of his home, and he was chatting with a new neighbor.

"I've gone crazy, haven't I?"

The reflection replied, "Yes, and no. Everybody is a little bit crazy, but fortunately for you this is not one of those times."

"Then what is this?"

"Think of it as…..a wake up call."

"Wake up call for what exactly?"

The red-eyed reflection widened his grin; showing he was pleased with the situation. "How about I show you?"

"So the whole through the mirror crap isn't what the shocking part is for?"

"All it takes is a little time and concentration.

The conversation was overpowered by loud drumming and guitar riffs.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Eamon as loud music erupted from thin air. He hurried back to the living room. Somebody had messed around with his stereo and it resumed playing the song he had left it on. When he came to the living room, his fear set in. at least a dozen of those crooks in black were in there. There was nobody else in there. Had their group been taken by these things? Had they been killed? He quickly shook that thought. He quietly moved close to the wall and out of pain view, working his way over to the bag he had taken from the officers an hour prior. He snaked his hand into the bag and grabbed one of the mechanical spheres from inside. He tried as best as he could to be silent, and to not draw attention. He was outnumbered. He tried…..

….and failed. Miserably. Falling over the bag he had managed to cause a clatter as mechanical spheres rolled over the floor. The blackened thugs looked his way. And Eamon looked back. He saw golden eyes in all of them, soulless, with no pupils, and no white surrounding pupils. Who were these people? Why did they appear in this town to pillage? Who were those people that came to his home?

The stare between Eamon and the thugs seemed to last for hours, until he realized it was mere seconds. He acted fast and grabbed one of the stray spheres near his right hand. He raised his hand and smashed it against the floor, then quickly shielded his eyes. The round object emitted a light through cracks in the shell. It grew brighter and brighter until it became pure white, shrouding the entire room.

As it died down Eamon looked at his work. Black mist everywhere the bodies no longer remained. He wiped some sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, and combed his hair back with his hand.

"Talk about top-grade military toys." He stood up straight and hastily decided what he had to do next. He had to find the girls. He had too. As he looked towards the light shining through the doorway to see that there was no longer a door. He then jumped a little to see somebody in the doorway. He made out wild spikes on the head.

"Hey! I thought you guys were gone! Where the hell are the girls?"

The key wielder replied, "Outside. Some heartless tried to make off with the younger one."

Eamon quickly rushed past the boy, and was greeted by rain. It was true. Tiffany was out cold, Rose held her in her arms, and the new group was outside fighting holding back the aggressors. The blonde girl in white sat next to Rose as well as the blonde boy. The others such as the red head, the albino haired boy, and their "animal friends". He made his way to Rose and took a knee. "How is she?" he asked, referring to Tiffany.

Rose looked to him with tears coming down her eyes. "She fainted from the scare, but she's alright."

He was happy they were safe, but that happiness did not last long as he felt the ground shake. He fought to keep his balance, as did the others around him. He saw that the small battalion had now vanished, either from defeat or fear he guessed.

A big black hole had suddenly oozed over the ground near by. From it emerged a giant hand. The foreign group must have known what this meant, as they ushered Eamon and Rose to the porch of the house. Eamon, however, stood in place. He didn't know if it was foolish bravery, or awe that froze him. He knew that this was no riot. These weren't people. These things would destroy the city. He knew they would. He snapped out of his trance to see the hand hurling towards him.

He took a quick breath, close his eyes, and awaited what would come next.

Death.

He could have avoided it. He could have just jumped out of the way. It was moving sluggish; most likely from all the strength and muscle it had. If that had happened, then his future wouldn't have turned out the way it had. But as fate would have it, he lived through it. At first he thought it was because he saw something really scary that made his hair white. Strange guy that Riku.

Eamon did not feel crushing pain as the giant's fist came down. Instead he viewed it as the boy with the silver hair had shoved his out of the way, and raised his arms at the hand, as if to stop the blow. Surprisingly, as he raised his arms, a shield made of multiple octagonal pieces had formed around him. As the behemoth's hand made contact with the shield it cried out in pain. The shield looked like glass, but sounded like a boulder being smashed by the force of the fist. The boy, Riku, seemed to have trouble with this. The duck then ran forward and jumped in the air, holding his staff straight up. Eamon jumped at the boom of the thunder that struck the giant's head. Sora and the dog, Goofy, then positioned in front of the monstrous shadow. Goofy held the tip of his shield with his gloved index finger as Sora readied his blade as if to tee off. And that's just what he did. As he launched the shield into the shadow it was repelled back a small step. Eamon saw the attack as futile until he saw another launched shield crash into the giant. He turned to Sora and Goofy, baffled that the shield appeared out of nowhere to allow a barrage of attacks.

The shadow was stumbling backwards in an attempt to regain balance, but to no avail. Sora kept launching while Goofy kept supporting. He took the opportunity as the shadow was nearly tipped over, balancing on one foot.

_Perfect, _he thought. He called out, "Riku!", and pointed to the foot. Riku quickly responded by nodding, and pulling his armed hand back as Sora did the same, and threw their blades. The blades seemed as to have a will of their own as they curved and began to turn back to their respective masters, but instead of doing so they pierced the back of the giant's leg. Riku's blade pierced the back of it's knee as Sora's blade sweeped the heel. The giant shadow bellowed out in pain as it plummeted to the ground. As it made contact it sent dust outward, like a meteor colliding with a valley. The dust had settled, and the shadow now lay outstretched, helpless and no longer showing signs of hostility. Eamon could only watch as a dark substance leaked from its body, seemingly going upwards towards the sky, as it watching water evaporate before his very eyes. The only thing that caught his gaze was the shining light that emerged from the colossal body. It was accompanied by a light mixture of purple and red aura around it. It looked like a heart, but was not like a fist like heart like a human's. It was a more recognizable like a valentines heart. Eamon was speechless as to how something like this could happen. There was strange stuff in Nova City, but none as strange as this. And how can something that looks that beautiful come out of something as destructive as that?

The last of the shadow had faded and the scene had grown quiet. Sora and Riku summoned their blades back and made their way back to the group. Eamon looked them over…no not like a yaoi fan girl, but more of a safety reason, he decided. These guys seemed trustworthy. They stopped a menace, and they saved the sisters. That was more than enough to earn trust in Eamon's book. He stopped his 'inspection' to see that Sora was pointing at him and shouting something Eamon found inaudible to his ears. He turned around and was greeted with a rather unfortunate event as a dozen or more smaller shadows piled on top of him. Sora and his friends rushed to the rescue, but was stopped by a wall of their own heartless. Almost as if they were trying to buy time. "Grey!", Riku shouted as he skillfully sliced away at the heartless along with Sora. He then took an alternative to fighting all of them by simply jumping over them. As he did so a spinning heartless made contact with his torso and knocked him back to the ground. Riku landed in a crouching position instead of falling freely to avoid injury. He looked around him, small beads of sweat running through his silver strands, and gazed upon a small battalion of armored shadows. They were more slender and human-like, with clawed hands, and a knight's helm guarding their heads. Riku raised his key blade and went into his battle stance.

"_If we don't get to him now he's done for. The heartless will have his heart and he'll fade."_

Sora jumped over the mob of armored fiends and took his own battle stance next to Riku, their backs facing each other.

"Need a hand?", Sora asked sarcastically. His friend replied, "You know the heartless get Grey. We have to make this quick Sora."

The brunette nodded in agreement as he looked over towards Kairi and the rest of the gang. They were holding their own against the shadows well, along with the wizard and the knight.

The shadow knights jumped in the air and homed in on the duo with a spinning attack. The two held their blades firmly in a defensive manner, and Sora said, "Then lets make this quick."

_I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?_

Eamon used all his strength to push the swarm of shadows high enough to cover himself with his arms in a fetal position as they scratched and scrapped his body. Then he heard a response.

"Well not if you let me out! If you die, then I'm going to the abyss, and that place sucks!"

_How do I do that? What will that even do?_

"Well it'll save us for one thing. Just say what I tell you kid."

Eamon was willing to do anything to get out of the situation. _"Alright, what do I say"_, he asked hastily.

In his mind, Eamon saw himself, but it wasn't him. Just like the reflection he saw earlier. It was him, but the eyes were darker. Maroon colored eyes surrounded by white sclera, and pupils being their average color. A grin was upon his face. The canines being similar to an averages person's, but were more noticeable. Like an actual dog. "Can you see me?"

_Yes_

"With your permission, and acceptance, will you release me from this prison within yourself"?

_Yes_

His grin grew wider. "Let's go then."

Suddenly Eamon felt a throbbing pain in his chest, and a strong surge of adrenaline through his body. His hand that had been protecting some of his body was now pushing the bodies of the shadows easier than before. His heartbeat was fast and unsteady. Anger from the cuts and scratches all over his body and the fear from death together gave him the strength to free himself.

"Get. The fuck. OFF OF ME!", he shouted. The shadows launched from his body, seemingly as if they were repelled. He rose to his knees, and clutched his chest painfully. He screamed in pain as his heartbeat continued to gain speed. Faster and more out of rhythm. Faster. Faster. Until his heart altogether ceased any action. Darkness shrouded his vision. He felt weak as his body lost all strength and sat there on his knees, much like a marionette without its strings.

Sora only stared at Eamon. He was almost certain he was dead, even though he didn't want that as an explanation. His eyes widened in disbelief as his hand began to twitch, and twitch, and twitch, until finally clenched firmly.

He slowly began to rise to his feet. First to a knee, then a crouch, then straight up. The boy's long wet hair covered most of his face. One of the only things visible was a small dot. An eye.

Maroon. And a grin bearing animal-like canines.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku couldn't make heads or tails of it. Moments prior the boy Gray barely stood his own against that dog pile of heartless, but just now he simply brushed them off like rag dolls. His eyes stained with anger and his body tense. No darkness was anywhere in him. He was just like himself and Sora. Excluding the key blades.

Eamon looked into the sky and stared at the dark clouds; welcoming the rain onto his skin. "Rain…" he mumbled under his breath. "It's been years since I've felt the rain against my skin, but I feel it now under another's flesh. Nevertheless this is pleasant." His voice was velvety and a bit scratchy. Low yet deep, but just deep enough to know that it was not his normal voice. "But to hell with the rain! I'm thrisy! Break out the hooch! Who can point out the nearest bar!? Tavern even! I haven't eaten in over 16 years!" Eamon, or as Sora and his friends knew him, Grey, looked around to seemingly get his bearings. He stopped on the Silver haired boy and his companions. He didn't trust them. When he saw that one of them had a key-like weapon in their hands is when his trust of them went down some more. _"More of those damn key-bearers."_

He turned to them and raised his fists as if to fight them, although he had no interest in them. The brunette seemed confused as to why he drew his fists. Eamon sighed and pointed his finger towards the object that had his attention. Sora turned around to see a second Darkside heartless heading their way from down a street. He and Riku readied their weapons to prepare for another fight. Goofy and Donald stood back to protect the rest of the group. Sora tightened the grip on his key blade only to be taken by surprise by Grey who casually strode past the two. He stopped yards away from the towering heartless. He seemed unafraid of the giant as he gazed up to it, and spoke.

"Been awhile since I had a good fight. Your pansy ass just might make a good warm up!" He let out a laugh and took a fighting position once more. The heartless seemed to understand the comment as it raised its fist and swung down upon Eamon. As the giants fist rocketed towards him Eamon rolled out of the way. The heartless then swept its hand horizontally across the pavement. The red eyed boy then leapt onto the giants forearm, regained balance, and ran up the arm of the giant. Sora looked dumbfounded as to why the boy got so close to it. That was risking a severe injury, or worse. At that moment Eamon positioned himself atop the head of the heartless and began to punch the side of its head. The Darkside wailed as it tried to remove the boy, but to no avail as he proceeded to relentlessly assault the side of its head. Eamon pulled his fist back and punched into the Darkside's head. Sora's eyes grew wide in surprise as Eamon's arm was buried inside the head up to his bicep. The heartless then gave one final wail as it tumbled forward onto the ground. As it faded Eamon once again stared at the heart that rose from the fading body, like a phoenix from the ashes. As the body finished fading into the night sky, he came to the realization that his arm was still in the side of the giant's head. He planted his feet against the head and pushed his feet as hard as he could. It was effortless as the head finally broke away like a mist in the wind. He took a knee as he struggled to get t his feet.

"_Damn! Not used to using speed in this body yet. I probably shouldn't have been hasty."_

"Do you need help?" asked a soft voice. He looked up through his long and wet bangs and saw a girl wearing a pink dress with red colored hair. She held out her hand to help him up, bearing some kind of kindness towards him. He felt fatigue all over his body and it felt hard to breathe. He took her hand and gripped it firmly. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart and a small stream of blood ooze down his nose. He let of a cry of pain as Kairi did the same and both fell over.

Sora wasted no time running to Kairi's side. He brushed hair from her soft face and cupped her cheek with is right hand. Riku kneeled between Eamon and Kairi. He held his palm near their mouths. He felt hot exhales from both of them, so they weren't dead. That was good news.

Sora picked up Kairi bridal style as Riku carried Eamon over his shoulder. "Hold it!" exclaimed an assertive female voice. Sora turned to a red headed woman who appeared to be in a uniform. "I am Sergeant Reid of the Nova City Protection Department. I'm here to arrest an adolescent teenager and retrieve an important bag of items that he stole."

Namine pointed towards the front of the house where a bag lay carelessly by the porch of the boy's home. The officer made her way to the bag rather hastely. She opened it and looked inside to inspect the contents. Pleased with the bag she tightened the rope around it and strung it over her shoulder. She continued with her mission to arrest Eamon with a somewhat sad face. The boy did what he did to save those girls, but it was still a crime to steal. Upon seeing his body close up she noticed the stream of blood coming from his nose as well as the cuts all over his body. "What happened to him? Was he attacked?"

"He was doing more of the attacking, Miss", Riku replied. Sgt. Reid reached for a walkie-talkie on her belt and held a button on the side to speak. "Attention nearby units. This is Sgt. Reid requesting two paramedic units be sent to my location via GPS". Seconds later a reply came back. "Roger that Red Reid. Medic coming to your location". She exhailed and sat the bag beside her feet. "How did he get like this?"

Riku crossed his arms. "When the heartless swarmed him we thought he was done for. But he just seemed to snap as if he was enraged. His eye color also turned red. Maybe a physical disability he has?", he suggested. "I see.", she replied. "And the girl?"

"He helped him up when he calmed down. They barely grabbed hands before they both doubled over. She just passed out but he seemed very deprived of physical energy".

As Riku finished explaining the flash of red lights illuminated the street, signaling the arrival of the ambulance. The Sergeant grabbed the bag and hoisted it over her shoulder once more and yelled at the paramedics to 'move their asses'. They positioned a gurney, lifted the boy onto it, and rushed him to the back of the ambulance. Sgt. Reid followed and sat in the back with him. She pasued when she grabbed the handle to the backdoor and called out, "Hey! Boy with the silver hair!"

Riku turned to the woman one more time. "Watch those girls tonight. On Eamon's behalf." She shut the door and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital. Everybody had wondered what occured with the boy, as well as why heartless were swarming over his home. But Riku could just ponder the name Eamon.

_"That boy saved those girls? Is his name Eamon or Grey?"_ A minute after the first ambulance left the second came to take Kairi. Namine watched in silence as the paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and put Kairi on a gurney. She shifted her gaze to her feet to keep her worried expression from Roxas. But she had no feet. Or legs. In fact, half of her body was missing. She gasped, rather scared that she was fading away from Roxas. His eyes also went wide. Riku stepped up before Roxas started panicing. "Don't worry. It's probably on account that Kairi is weak right now, or it's time she return to her body". The blonde boy nodded as he understood. He felt a hand take his and looked to see Namine's transparent hand. She gave him a soft smile and said, "Don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it, Roxas."

He could only nod with a slight frown as she continued to fade. Until she completely disappeared. Riku couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the scene. Over the weeks of being back on their island his friends' nobodies have been spending a lot of time together. Which was all the time. _"I guess they must really care for eachother. I wonder if thats what-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a tugging on his jeans. He looked down and saw the youngest of the pair of girls in Eamon's house. "Excuse me mister, but can you take me to the hopsital?"

"Don't you mean hospital?" he corrected. The girl smiled. "Whatever smart-ass. Yes, that! I wanna see if Eamon is ok. And that girl with the pretty hair too!" she exclaimed. He instantly decided he would. It was a good oportunity to get to where Kairi was being sent. "I can give you directions if you would be as so kind to take us." His attention was now on the eldest sister as she stood beside the younest. "We'd like to see if they'll be ok. Can you please escourt us?"

Riku nodded and turned to Roxas and Sora. "Ok guys. We're going to take a little walk to get to the hospital Kairi is at. So get Donald and Goofy and let's go."

The look-a-likes agreed and went to gather the kight and mage, but they were nowhere to be found. As if on cue Donald and Goofy came walking down the sidewalk of Eamon's home. "Where did you guys go?" Sora asked. The court knight replied, "A couple of kids were fighting a group of heartless, and we thought they might have needed help. Gwarsh, it seemed like it took longer then we though."

Donald looked around to inspect the damage of the battle. Everything seemed fine, but he felt that something was missing. "Wack! Where's Kairi? And Namine? That boy is missing too!"

"It's a long story." Said Roxas. "Why don't we bring you up to speed while we walk to the hospital?" Donald and Goofy looked at eachother with worried expressions stamped on both of their faces. As the sisters walked along Riku, Sora and Roxas followed as well, along with the Mage and Knight. The group walked through the city led by Rose to the hospital in hopes that they would see their friends safe and sound. As they turned around the cornor of the street, four boys managed to run all the way to Eamon's home. "Come on Nikolai! Move your ass!"

* * *

"Hey. Not dead are ya kid?" Eamon heard. His eyes slowly but surely opened to a dark sky. He sat up, a bit dizzy, and rubbed his sore head. Feeling around himself he found a good position to push off the ground and onto his feet. As his vision adjusted to the lighting of his whereabouts the boy took notice of where he actually was. A pure white circle in the middle of nowhere. Eamon shuffled towards the edge and peered down into an endless abyss. _"I...really don't wanna be this close to a big fall"._ He made no hesitation retreating to the center of the platform. More questions came to his mind than logical explanations. One thing that he considered a skill was breaking things down to find the answer. Children could do it, but people didn't fully understand common sense in the city.

"You suck so bad! I hope you know that!" Eamon looked up into the 'sky' hoping to find the source of the voice. He called to it. "Hello? Where are you, and who?"

"Turn around you moron!" The voice switched from an angry one to a clearly annoyed one. He turn as the voice demanded and was surprised as to what he saw. His eyes examined a mirrored image of himself. The differences were scarce. Maroon eyes, canines wre slightly more noticable with a smile, but not enough to put cheesy vampire movies to shame. And his hair was short with the sides naturally spiked back away from his face. Still agitated he yelled, "One fight! You couldn't even last more than one fight? How are you out of shape THAT much"!? Eamon was on his own way to anger as this copy insulted him. He didn't care for his own appearence, but he didn't want to be insulted. He never stood for it before. Why start now?

"And who the hell are you"?

The copy Eamon crossed his arms over his chest and paced slowly in a horizontal line in front of the real one. "Well... I can't really answer that. Fully, I mean. But, my name is Aaron. Aaron Frost."

"Wait. Did you say Frost?

"Yes. It's a family name."

"So now my imagination is coming up with fake people and dumb last names? I really just gotta wake up."

The copy stopped pacing in front of Eamon and smirked on the right side of his mouth, his right canine tooth proudly, and said "Just wake up? Alright, if you say so. Then you're just sleeping. It's all in your head. Maybe one day you'll be crazy too". He then raised his hand swung it towards Eamons head. As the two made contact Eamon's eyes shot open. They shot back and forth as far as they could to explore their new surroundings. A white room with curtains, a window to the left, and an IV bag on his right arm. He finally agreed with himself that he was in a hospital. Forcing his strength into his arms he shifted up in his bed. His eyes strained to adapt to the light from the windows, but were adapted enough to notice the pair in the corner of the room. Both Rose and her sister were alseep in a pair of chairs against the wall to his left.

"You know these girls Eamon?"

Said boy looked to his right. His eyes connected with redish-brown ones. This person had her black hair tied tightly multiple short ponytails with the fringe gracefully covered her left eye. The woman wore a sweater that was cut across the shoulder-line exposing her shoulders. The arms of it were clinging to er skin, then flared out and went past her hands in a flimsy manner. This girl's bottom half was covered by a skirt along with black stalkings, and a multiple number of black belts.

"I got here a few minutes ago, but it looks like they were here all night."

Eamon looked towards the sisters sleeping on two wooden chairs with their necks in a rather uncomfortable position. "I gave some shelter last night when it started pouring. Guess it was a good call, huh Lulu?"

Lulu nodded in agreement. "So, some riot last night" she said sarcastically.

"Yep. Did you hold up well?"

"A couple of them got through my door. But that's about it."

"You're awake!" exclaimed a chirpy voice. The two turned their attention to the younger sister who leaped onto the bed and tightly squeezed Eamon. He let out a hiss of pain as the shock from his sore body began to travel all over his body. Lulu sprang upquickly and attempted to pull the small girl off of her friend.

"Azalea! Let go. You're going to hurt him more."

The older sister awoke to the fuss and returned her younger sister to her side. "Listen, I know you're glad Eamon is fine, I am too, but you have to be more careful. He's in a very bad condition and hugging him that hard might end up hu- What? Do I have something in my hair?"

"I thought we were't suppose to say my name?"

The older sibling thought for a second, and realised the mistake she had made. "Let me guess," Rose returned her attention towards the boy in the hospital bed. "Fake names in case anybody bad tries to find you? Or maybe you don't want people to track you when you steal everything in their house?"

Rose scowled at this remark. "Sorry. Did I stike a nerve? I really did't mean too."

The girl let out a sigh. "No, it's fine. I'm use to it by now."

Eamon looked at the girl as she averted her eyes towards the smooth-tiled floor; bearing no doubt in his mind that stiking a nerve is exactly what he did.

"But if you we're gonna steal from me, then you would've cut my thoat while I was asleep and restless. Or sealed me in my room as you take my valuables."

Lulu spoke up this time. "That's pretty descriptive of you. Have you been watching too many crime shows again?" The boy shrugged. "I get bored. I run out of money whenever new books come out, so I have nothing but music and TV."

Rose let a small laugh escape her lips. "I suppose I would do those things." Eamon inwardly smiled as the sad emotions of the moment left as quickly as they came. "Man, when's this doctor going to come?" Lulu sat herself back in the chair next to Eamon's bed. "He came already. You were admitted here at 11:36 at night. Your body suffered from an extreme case of exhaustion and multiple cuts and scratches all over your body."

"Where?" All over your back they say. Also, they put a disinfectant on your tattoo." The boy looked at his friend strangly. "What tattoo?"

"Here. I'll show you." Lulu proceeded to walk to his left side and carefully pulled down on his shirt, which now had scratch marks over it. She held a small mirror over the spot where a small black design now stained his body. It appeared to be a heart that curved inwards where two points would have ended in one spot, and the outline was thick. The skin around it was terribly flushed red and coated with a sage green substance that the doctors used.

"Hey Lu, did I get attacked, or did I get drunk? I never got a tattoo, or ever considered getting one." The girl shrugged and released Eamon's shirt and returned to her seat. She rummaged through her purse and grabbed a small rectangular device. "Here. I grabbed your music player before I came. I figured you'd want to listen to your tunes while you're in here."

Eamon smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not really in a listening mood. Why don't you use it. I got your favorite band on there."

"You mean...? she asked with a smirk crawling to her lips.

"Yep. Added a whole bunch of Alter Bridge."

Lulu held a button on the device and pulled out earbud headphones from her bag. "Well since you're offering. Anything you need?" The boy nodded. "Can you help me up?"

"Are you feeling well enough to walk? Weren't you in pain when Azalea tackled you?"

"She touched my tattoo. The only pain came from there."

"Yet you need help getting off the bed?"

Eamon waved his hand. "Fine then. I'll get up myself." The boy pulled the covers off of his legs and drapped them over the edge of the hospital bed. His bare feet made contact with the cold floor. "Where's my shoes?" he asked nobody in particular. He then spotted them at the foot of the bed. He reached over and pulled the socks from inside of both shoes.

"Hey Lu." The long haired boy pulled the cotton garments over his feet. They felt cold and a bit stiff from the rain the previous night.

"Lu?" The cheap, worn out sneakers showed signs of the fight. Multiple spots of the plastic had seemingly been scooped out by the claws of the black creatures.

"Lulu!" Eamon turned towards his friend who was caught in her own world. She had her eyes closed while nodding her head to the music and mouthing the lyrics. The boy leaned toward her and removed an earbud. Lulu opened her eyes and focused on Eamon. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm checking out. You wanna come to my house for breakfast?"

"Your cooking? Sure thing." Eamon turned to the sisters who were talking to eachother silently. "And you two? Wanna come join for breakfast?"

Azalea replied first. "Can there be pancakes?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." He turned his gaze over to the eldest of the pair; awaiting her response. She thought for second to come up with an excuse not to go. "I don't know if we should. You've already given us quite a lot of your kindness."

"All I heard was _buh-buh-buh. _Come on. You're coming with. Let's go."

Rose sighed at this, and stood up anyway with her sister following suit. Azalea walked over towards Eamon and asked, "What about the group of people last night? Can they come too?" Eamon rasied an eyebrow. "I don't know. If they were here I could ask, but since they're not-"

"But they're down the hallway!" the small girl exclaimed. The boy's eyes widened slightly. He rubbed his eyes. _"So all of that really happened?" _Eamon asked himself. _"This really isn't happening, is it?"_

* * *

**And stop! Man I've been out for a while. I want to say that I'm am deeply sorry to the people who are following this story (2 people) and that I will do my best to get back on track and-**

**"Hey asshole!"**

**What the hell? Eamon!? You're in the fic! How the heck are you-**

**"I'll do the talking! I've been getting into character for the past year and you take nearly TWO MONTHS to only post one chapter!?"**

**Well I've been-**

**"No excuses damnit! Don't you hate when fanfics are abandoned, or discontinued?"**

**Well, yeah.**

**"And you're going to be one of them? I thought you were going to post this even if nobody read it at all!?"**

**You know what? You are absolutely right! I'm gonna straighten up and do this thing! Even if I have to sacrifice buying a hand-held video game coming out in October!**

**"That's the spirit! Now why don't we go out for a drink? Me, Roxas, Nam, and X-"**

**Wait! Don't give away things before we reach that point in the story you idiot!**

**"Oh damn! Sorry dude!"**

**Anyways, no I'm not dead to those who actually care about this thing. The next one will be out soon. For sure this time.**


End file.
